I must be crazy
by SweetMusicDreamer
Summary: It was just another birthday. And then it turned out to be a crazy day. I met him. And suddenly he was gone. How could I forget him? We saved the world together, we ate ice cream, we said goodbye. And now I'm the girl with one shoe. We match. 10th Doctor/OC. One shot.


**I MUST BE CRAZY**

* * *

We were running. We were running so fast I couldn't feel my feet anymore.

**THUMP.**

I heard someone falling by my side.

"Sofia is down! Everyone, we lost Sofia!" Screamed one of my best friends, Eva.

I turned around and saw my friend Sofia lying on the ground. I was going to help her but and hand on my arm didn't let me.

"Leave her! We can't go back! They're coming!" Rachel said, taking me with her.

I knew she was right, she's always right.

I kept running until I heard Sofia shouting for help. I turned my head and saw them.

They were almost here.

They had Sofia. And I couldn't do anything but keep running.

No, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Can please someone explain me why are we running from those boys we don't even know?!" I exclaimed out of breath.

Nobody answered me, and I already knew the answer.

Let me explain.

Yes, we were running from some teenagers who thought that would be funny to shot us with water guns. We, being four eighteen-years-old girls with a strange love for revenge, threw them water balloons. Both groups ended soaked wet. And that's when the boys began chasing us.

If we were in some other place, people would have stared at us like we're crazy. Ok, they were looking at us like that. But we were in the Amusement Park, so we didn't even care.

You may think we're overreacting, but they got wet my perfect straight hair, and now I was looking like Diana Ross... or The Lion King. Who knows? I didn't have the will power to stare myself in the mirror, but if I was looking as my friends, I was quite a funny view.

"Let's take different ways!" Eva suggested. "Rachel to the right. Marina, you go to the left. I'm going this way."

Cool. I was going to the left, the deserted part of the Park, where there's no machines, only stuff rooms. It looked almost forbidden to go that way, like you were going to get expelled for walking that path. Great, I was going to get expelled from the Amusement Park, just like that time when I was expelled from art class for clicking me tongue.

**THUMP.**

Another fall, it was me this time.

"Ugh..." I complained as my butt touched the hard ground.

With what did I crash? A man. A man who kept walking as nothing happened.

"Hey! You could at least apologize!" I pointed out.

He suddenly stopped, turned his head and looked down. As his eyes connected with mine, I shivered. Not looking at me twice, he kept walking.

"What's wrong with that guy?" I asked out loud.

Well, maybe he didn't hear me with those giant earphones he was wearing on his head.

I stand up and brushed the dust of my jeans. I smiled when I noticed that my clothes were almost dry thanks to the terrible hot. I hate hot days, I prefer rain. But seeing that my t-shirt and short weren't wet anymore, thanks hot. The only one left were my "converse" trainers. I should have worn flats or flip-flops like my friends, but I can't go anywhere without my converse sneakers.

I looked up to see the man who I ran into, walking ahead of me. His moves were kind of mechanic. I was going to run again to look for my friends, when the man's hand took hold of a latch.

Wow. Where did that door come from? It wasn't there one second ago... or was it? No, the door appeared of nowhere. Or maybe it was there before. Yes, it was, I saw the door but... how could I not noticed it? Perhaps there wasn't a door before... or there was?

I'm messing with my own head. Right. Just... don't follow that man, Marina, and don't open that door.

Too late. I should have listened my brain but, too late. I was already looking both sides with my hand on the latch.

I opened the door and tried to switch on the light, because the room inside was too dark and I couldn't see anything. I took some steps more, and touched both walls trying to find the switch.

**THUMP.**

The door closed after me. Great, you're a very clever girl, Marina. I'm sure there's someone screaming 'Go back, you stupid!' at the other side of the TV screen. But, even after watching all those horror movies, I took another step, following the creepy hall.

The adrenaline pumped through my veins as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I was scared and my ears heard some mechanic sounds.

"There aren't machines around here." I thought. "Why the mechanic sounds?"

I kept walking, growing more scared, more adrenaline, louder sounds. And I was enjoying every second. I must be crazy.

Guiding myself towards a soft light at the end of the hall, I prayed it wasn't the stuff locker rooms.

"Report." I heard someone saying with a metallic voice.

"Oh godss, I'm going to die." I whispered. Overreacting much? "Ok, just keep walking, they can't see you if you hide behind the corner."

And I did just that.

Behind the corner, I took a peek and saw a bright room with a few people. No, people and that... thing. It was a machine, an automaton, short-off. It was silver and shimmering and quite pretty. Yes, I must be crazy. But it was so shiny, and women like shiny stuff, some like diamonds and I like radiant metal. I stared at the other people, all of them with those giant earphones. Where did they buy them? I want a pair too.

"Humans will be upgrade now." Said the automaton.

Oh gods, it talks. The big shiny metal thing talks. I want one of those too.

Suddenly the earphone-fans took a few steps towards a metallic elevator-like door, which opened with a soft sound, letting everyone enter. They disappeared for a few minutes, leaving me standing in the corner, confused, until I heard screaming and gear sounds of machines.

I froze when I should have run away.

When the door opened again, only shiny robots came out. No people on sight.

"Where did they go?" I said to myself.

"Trespasser! Trespasser!" Shouted one of them.

"Yes, I'm going to die." I affirmed when they all started to move towards my way.

I ran. I ran so fast that my P.E. teacher would be proud of me. Turning a couple of corner, I got myself lost.

Again, you forgot you have no sense of direction, dear Marina.

"Shut up, brain!" I said out loud.

Steps clanged near my position, and I ran again as if the devil was following me to steal my soul.

You shouldn't have opened that damn door.

"Shut up, brain, you're not helping a-..." I couldn't finish that sentence because something had caught my hand and put me inside a small passage.

I turned my head to look what had my wrist on such tight hold, but it was not a something, it was a someone.

This someone was a man, a very tall one, with big brown eyes and funny hair. He was wearing a blue suit and a red tie.

He intertwined his fingers with mine and smiled, his freckles looking even cuter. He smiled to me, and I smiled too. Why was I smiling like an idiot when there were evil robots chasing me? I have no idea. But I did anyway, and it felt good. I must be totally crazy.

The steps got really close and I closed my eyes. And then, they were gone. I realized I was holding my breath and sighed. When I opened my eyes, the man was still smiling at me.

"You shouldn't be here, you know?" He said.

"Yes, I realized that when Mister Shiny Thing screamed 'Trespasser!', and I had to start running for my life." I answered with sarcasm.

His laugh reached my ears and I was suddenly happy. But then I remembered those automatons.

"What are those things?" I asked him.

"Why do you think I know?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Yes, you do. You seemed pretty confident that I know them, why?"

"Well... the first thing you said to me was to warn me about this place, you told me that I shouldn't be here, so you know they are dangerous... right?"

His grin got bigger and I had to smile again.

"What do you think they are?"

"How am I going to know? I was running from some kids and a door appeared of nowhere and now those... robots are chasing us! They are like robots, very intelligent robots with silver body and cool voices. Must be Japanese robots."

"Good one." He smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Really? Are those Japanese robots?"

"No." He got serious. "They're Cybermen, and they're trying to turned humans like them. But be careful with the Japanese, they're developing some dangerous robots too. Maybe in some years..."

Who was this man? Smiling in the darkness, waiting for the danger. Who are you?

"I'm the Doctor." He claimed. Yes, I did ask that out loud. "And who are you, girl who speaks with her brain?"

"Hey! We're not speaking, we're having an argument, and I totally won."

"You sure? Because usually, when a person wins an argument with his brain, means he needs some help."

"I don't need a doctor to tell me that, I already know."

"Oh, no no, I'm not that kind of doctor. Why, do you need one?"

"Probably, short-off, my friends say I do." I told him. "And my name is Marina. Nice to meet you in this dangerous situation."

"Well, nice to meet you too, now, run." He commanded, as he took running with my hand still on his.

I was so into the conversation that I forgot some crazy robots were chasing us, and with my luck, they were just behind us. They almost caught us.

We were going towards the door, the one which appeared of nowhere. I just hope it doesn't disappear until we're on the other side.

I tried to open it, but nothing.

"Move!" The Doctor ordered me, taking something of his pocket. It was long with a blue light. I want one of those too.

"What's that?"

"Sonic screwdriver." He answered pointing the light on the lock of the door.

I want a sonic screwdriver... even if I don't know what it is.

You want a lot of things that you don't need, clever girl. But what you want and what you need are two different things. For example, you want giant earphones, evil Cybermen and sonic screwdrivers in every colour; what you need is to get the hell out of here!

"I know! But I can't go through a closed door, now can I?" I whispered.

"Upgrade! Upgrade!" Sounded not far away.

"Cool, I'm going to die on my birthday." I screamed frustrated to the air.

"It's your birthday? Well, congratulations!" Smiled the Doctor, still playing with his sonic thingy.

"Thanks, now, can we please not die today?"

"I assure you-..."

And fell the silence.

"They're right behind me, yes?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yes."

I was going to turn my head, but the Doctor took my hand, the door opened magically, and he pointed the screwdriver at the arm of the robot. Sparkles surrounded it, as we fell on the floor on the other side of the door, which closed as magically as it had opened.

So there we were, sitting on the floor because of the fall, breathing fast, sweating... and smiling like idiots.

"Great! We match!" He said looking at our feet.

We both were wearing sneakers.

Without blinking, I looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

"What kind of doctor are you?"

* * *

"And that's why we're running from those kids." I finished telling my story to the Doctor.

"You sure have some good legs, don't you?" He said, eating a bite of his banana ice cream.

"I... Thank you." I blushed like a mad woman.

"And some bad ideas too..."

"Well..."

"Oh, I like you, Marina. You could be hysteric right now about what happened inside there, but here you are, eating chocolate ice cream like you do this everyday."

"I think you are the one who do this everyday, don't you Doctor?"

"Well, I..."

"I knew it!"

"You didn't let me finish! Maybe you're not right!"

"Ok, please, do continue."

"I... Alright, yes, I do. Now, you can say-..."

"I knew it!"

"You humans think you know everything..."

I stopped dead tracks.

"Wait wait wait wait... wait... wait wait... wait... you just said... wait... I'm confused."

"And I'm waiting." He responded with a cheeky smile.

"You said 'You humans'..." I repeated his words. "So... I'm human?"

"I hope so."

"But you're not."

"Nope."

"You look human."

"No, you look Timelord, we were here first."

"So you are a Timelord."

"Yep."

"Me human, you Timelord?"

"Exactly! Look, we're getting to know each other!"

"I'm confused."

"Of course you are, your tiny human brain can't handle too much information."

"Hey! Excuse me, but I can handle myself just fine, after all, you saw me handling those Japanese robots."

"Cybermen."

"Those Cybermen. Those... extraterrestrial Cybermen... right?"

"Correct!"

He smiled at me again, and we continued walking and eating our ice cream.

I stared at him while he was looking the other way. He was very thin and gorgeous.

Gods, I wonder what he looks like under those clothes.

What am I thinking? Ugh, he's not even human, darling, get over it.

"Why does every handsome guy I meet has a girlfriend or is an alien?"

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked so cocky.

"Damn, did I say that out loud?"

"You're answering my question with another question." He kept smiling. Cocky much?

"Why do you want to know?"

"And another question."

"Get that smile of your face or I swear I'll do it for you. I promise."

"And how are you going to do it?"

"Either slapping you or kissing you."

Wow. Where did that confidence come from? My cheeks were red again for the embarrassment.

"Sorry, I... I didn't mean to say that..."

"I rather have the kiss."

"...I bed you pardon?"

"I rather have the kiss than the slap. Mothers slap me, and it hurts-..."

And then I remembered. I should have called my mum an hour ago. But I forgot.

"Oh my gods! My mum is gonna be furious!" I screamed, searching in my left shoe for my mobile phone.

"What? Why? Hey, you got a mobile on your shoe!"

"I forgot to call my mum! And now she's going to kill me! I prefer those Cybermen!"

"I would too."

I looked for the right number and pressed the green key. There were some rings before someone answered the call.

"Hi, mum?"

"_No, brother_."

"Oh, hi, David, put mum on the phone."

"_No way in hell! She's sleeping, you know it's nap time. Why are you phoning now? Didn't you talk to her before?_"

"No, shut up, I forgot."

"_Oh, you're so dead._" He laughed.

"Yeah? Well... Then I better live like this is my last day on Earth."

"_It's probably your last day on Earth. How could you forget?_"

"Shut up and go do your homework."

"_Meany. Bye!_"

"Bye!"

I put my mobile back on my left shoe, and looked at the Doctor, who was watching me with raised eyebrows.

"Ok, so... How are we stopping these Cybermen?" I questioned looking calm.

"We? You want to help me?"

"Why not? I'm dying today either way."

"Then let's go."

He began walking the opposite way and I followed.

"Wait! What about a plan? Plans are good!"

"I'm working on it at the time. Just... trust me."

I did trust him. I must be insanely crazy.

* * *

It was still dark and creepy. The air was humid and cold, and a droop of water, or at least I prayed for it to be water, fell right in my eye. We were waiting behind a corner of the hall inside the Cybermen fortress, as I liked to call it. I sighed.

"Remind me why are we back here."

"Because we need to get closer to them."

"Why?"

"Because we have to deactivate the leader. If he dies, the Cybermen will deactivate themselves."

"Understood. And how exactly are you going to deactivate it/him?"

He looked at me in the eye and smiled.

"I'm not doing it, you are doing it."

"You are insane. I can't do it!"

"I think you're overreacting."

"I think you're insane!"

"Shhh!" He shushed me, while putting the sonic screwdriver in my hand. "Look I'm going to distract them, wait for my signal; all you have to do is point the sonic to the Cyber, then press the button. When the rib cage opens, you have to take off a square piece and cut two wires: the red one and the blue one. Don't touch anything else."

"You said 'All you have to do', but gave me too much information! I can't do it!"

He turned his head and looked at me, taking my hands between his.

"Listen, I need you to do this, your planet and race needs you. I need you to be more fantastic than you have ever been. Can you do this for me, Marina?"

"I... Yes, I'll do my best. Just... tell me what button it is."

He pointed a button on the sonic, his fingers caressing my hand. Sparkles ran through my skin. I took a step, but he took my hand again.

"And, Marina, be careful."

I smiled and send him a wink, before walking down the hall trying to keep calm.

* * *

"Wait for the signal, point the sonic, take off square piece, cut wires. Wait for the signal, point the sonic, take off square piece, cut wires. Wait..." I repeated in a whisper.

"Yes! I'm the Doctor!"

I took a peek from behind the corner I was hidden, and saw the Doctor being held by two Cybermen, speaking with the leader.

"The Doctor is compatible."

"Now would be a good time to appear, Marina!"

That's my cue. Very smart, Doc. So smooth.

I run to the Cyber leader and pointed the blue light to his chest. It opened. But the robot continued walking.

"Humans will be upgrade."

"Doctor! You didn't tell me about this!" I screamed.

"Yes, well, I can't help you now!" He shouted.

I watched him fighting 6 Cybermen with a metal bar. Damn, he was good.

The leader was approaching me, and I pointed the sonic to his legs. He stopped moving his feet but not his arms.

"You are unbelievable! Fall now, robot!" I screamed, taking off my right sneaker.

I threw my shoe and hit him in the head.

**THUMP.**

He fell.

I kneel by his side and took off the piece. It was covered by a sticky substance.

"Ugh, this is disgusting..."

Finally I found the wires.

Red and blue. Red and blue. Red an- How am I supposed to cut them?!

I glared at the screwdriver, wishing it could magically turn into a knife or scissors.

"Doctor! I can't cut the wires!"

He was on the top of a cupboard, kicking the robots with the bar and his feet.

"I did not think about that!"

"Ha! You didn't think about it with your big alien brain?"

"Think fast!"

Suddenly, scissors were hurled, and I was almost hit.

"Where did you find them?"

"In my pocket!"

"Your pocket? How big is your pocket?!"

"It's bigger on the inside!"

Of course. Don't think about it now. Cut the wires. No, first, help the Doctor.

"Think fast!" I shouted, throwing him the sonic.

He caught it.

I took the blue wire between my fingers, and cut it, almost cutting my finger in the process. Then, the red one.

It's done.

The Cybermen fell, one, two, three... All of them were lying cold on the ground.

It's done.

I was standing there, breathing hard, not moving, with wide eyes.

And yet, I felt so... so... **ALIVE**!

Soon, arms were around me lifting me up on the air in circles.

"You did it, Marina! You are brilliant!" He exclaimed while hugging me.

I laughed with him and relax in his embrace.

* * *

We were still laughing, walking to get another ice cream. Because we deserved it. Of course we did, we just saved the world.

And I thought about it once again.

"Hey, I saved the world today." I smiled proud.

"Yes, you did, didn't you?"

"Well, you helped a bit..." I joked.

"A bit?"

"A tiny bit."

We began laughing again, like maniacs.

But the fun was cut off.

"Marina! Marina!"

I turned my head and saw my friends running my way.

"Hey, girls!" I greeted them.

"Shut up! We're so worried!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Eva asked me. "We bought a cake, but you didn't appear to sing you Happy Birthday!"

"I...I...umm..." I mumbled before looking the Doctor with a small smile.

"Oh." Said Sofia looking between me and the Doctor. "Ah, I understand."

"I don't think you do..." I told her, but it didn't shut her up.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, we understand, and you can go have fun with your new... friend."

"You really don't get it."

I sighed with closed eyes.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!"

I face-palmed.

"Hi, Doctor, we're Marina's friends! I'm Sofia, and that's Rachel and Eva. Nice to meet you! And I apologize for the interruption while you're having a moment."

"We were not hav-..." I tried to say.

"Oh, don't worry! We were just going to get an ice cream."

"Doctor!"

"Yes?"

"Don't be friendly with them!"

"Why? They're your friends."

"C'mon, let's go get that ice cream." I concluded, taking him by the hand.

"Bye, cute couple!"

"Shut your mouth, Sofia!"

I sighed.

I began walking, without knowing the way.

I sighed again.

Gods, what's wrong with me today?

"Where are we going?" Asked the Doctor.

"I don't know! I have a small human brain! You tell where are we going!"

"How about I show you something?" He questioned with that cute mysterious smile.

"Will I like it?"

"Oh, you will love it!"

"Then, led the way, Timelord!" I laughed.

He smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" I questioned.

He kept his hands on my face, covering my eyes.

"Yep, it's a surprise."

"But it's difficult to walk! If I fall I'm blaming you!"

"Oh, wait! I have a blindfold in my pocket."

"How can you have a blindfold in your pocket?"

"I told you: it's bigger on the inside. And it's not the only thing that's bigger on the inside, you'll see."

I blushed so hard my whole face was red as a tomato.

"I... umm..." He babbled. "That didn't come out right."

"No, definitely not."

"I didn't mean it like that. But wait until I tell to take the blindfold off."

I kept walking, his hands on my shoulders, his warm on my body. I could felt his heat through the fabric of my clothes.

The journey was too short.

"Ok, we're here. Let me take it off for you." He said, untying the knot, being careful with my hair. "There you are! C'mon, Marina, you can't miss this!"

I opened my eyes slowly, and a bright blue light blind me for a second. I blinked, and realized that the blue light was in fact a blue police box.

"What a beautiful blue..." I said to myself.

"She is, isn't she?"

"I said that out loud again."

"You did."

"And you brought me here to show me a blue box?"

"It's not a box! It's a TARDIS!"

"Confused human here, Doctor!"

"Oh, right, sometimes I forget. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space: TARDIS."

"Please, don't tell this is your spaceship..."

"This is my spaceship!"

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

"And my time machine too!"

"This is too much to handle..."

"And it's bigger on the inside!"

"Doctor!"

"Yes?"

I sighed.

"I thought you'd have a bigger amazing spaceship, but you have a box."

"Weren't you listening? It's bigger on the inside!"

"This is not cool."

Silence.

A smile on his face.

"I'll show you cool."

The Doctor ran inside the box and it suddenly made some strange noises. And with the wind, the noises, the smell of the trees... the TARDIS disappeared... with the Doctor.

...

And then nothing.

...

The minutes went by slowly, and I kept waiting.

I kept standing there, afraid to understand what happened, afraid of being alone, afraid of looking back and realize it was everything a dream, afraid to understand that he was gone. Forever.

...

And still nothing.

...

The wind, the noises, the smell of the trees.

...

And still nothing.

...

I could feel my eyes watering.

And nothing.

...

And suddenly those strange noises.

And the TARDIS was back, and so was my Doctor.

He leaned on the TARDIS closed door and smiled at me.

"You didn't think I would be going without saying goodbye, did you?"

I stared into his big brown eyes and smiled.

Even if I had never felt so sad in my whole life.

He opened his arms with a small chuckle and I ran to him like my life depended of it. And hugged him as if it would be the last time. Because it sure was.

My eyes watered again, and he tightened his hold on my body.

His hands were on my hair and waist, pressing me against him. Mines were griping his jacket. I didn't want to let go.

Gods, he smelled so good.

"We had fun, you and me, Marina."

"Yes, so much fun."

"It's been a crazy day."

"Tell about it... I just noticed I lost my shoe..."

He looked down at my feet, and laughed.

"You're one of a kind, aren't you?"

"As you are." I didn't even understand how right I was about this fact.

"Yes, yes we are." He smiled sadly into the embrace. "But I have to go now."

"I know. People to help, planets to save. It's what you do everyday. I know."

I pulled out of the embrace, slowly, trying to remember every little detail about this instant, about him.

"I don't want to go without that kiss you promised me..." He staring at me in the eye, cleaning a tear away that I didn't know was falling.

"I promised you a slap." I laughed a little.

"But I rather have the kiss..."

And suddenly his lips were on mine. His lips, so soft, so warm, moving with need against my mouth. So hungry, biting my lower lip. So delicious, taste like heaven, I couldn't get enough. I was on fire. And it ended too soon.

"Goodbye, girl with one shoe." He whispered against my lips.

Reluctantly, he took some steps back. I kept looking him until his back crashed with the door. He opened and got in.

The door closed.

And the door opened.

"And, Marina? Think fast!" He exclaimed smiling like a mad man.

Just like a mad man in a blue box.

I chuckled and watch him go.

The door closed again, the noises rang through the air. The wind, the noises, the smell of the trees.

And once again, the TARDIS was gone... with my Doctor.

Forever.

And this time he didn't come back.

Even if I prayed for him to come back.

I was wrong before. Now, at this right second, I had never felt so sad in my whole life.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and a little sad smile on my lips.

"Think fast, my Doctor."

* * *

_We're at the pink cafeteria._

_Come quick._

_Rachel._

I walked while looking the screen of my phone.

The cafe was empty, but my friends were sitting on the corner, with a smile on their cute faces.

"So... how was your birthday?" Sofia asked me. I knew what she meant.

"Great. Yours?"

"Don't do that, you know what I want to know. Where is he?"

"He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'? We're eating cake now! Why didn't he stay for a bit?" Eva questioned.

Silence.

They all looked at me.

I smiled.

"He had to save the world."

They stared at me like I was a loony.

"Right... I think you need a doctor..." Rachel suggested.

"I think that's exactly what I need." I said to myself.

"You know you're only wearing one shoe, right?"

"Who cares? Let's sing!" Screamed Sofia.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Marina! Happy birthday to you!"

They clapped their hands and laughed.

I laughed too.

"C'mon, make a wish!" Eva exclaimed.

I looked the candles, I looked into the fire and remember the Doctor lips.

I smiled.

That's exactly what I need. A doctor. My Doctor.

And with that secret wish, I blew the candles.

* * *

That night, I was staring the stars through my closed window.

I could still hear the screams of my mother, even from my bedroom. She couldn't believe I had lost a shoe. But I was in my own world, I could not hear her, not really.

The Doctor was out there, above the stars. I knew it. He was helping people and saving planets. I knew it.

I could still hear the TARDIS sound. Those beautiful strange noises. The most beautiful in this universe.

But it wasn't my imagination.

The sound of the TARDIS reached my ears. It was real.

As fast as I could I ran to the door. My mum shouted for me to come back. But I didn't. I kept running.

I stared both sides of the streets, trying to find the TARDIS, looking for my Doctor. I kept running.

I turned every corner, searching the neighbourhood. I kept running.

But at the end, I did not find the TARDIS.

I did not get another sweet smile of my Doctor.

And I went home.

When I reached my bedroom, with the strength I had left I closed the door and switch off the light, falling face first onto the bed.

Gods, I'm so tired.

But something on the table made me sat up quickly.

"Where did that come from?"

I approached and took a blue paper with something written on it.

I looked the present on the table. I untied the blue lace and the white box opened. There was something inside.

Blue sneakers.

TARDIS blue sneakers.

I kissed the paper and smiled.

**I must be totally and insanely crazy.**

_Happy birthday, Marina._

_The Doctor._

_Keep running, girl with one shoe._

And I did it. I still do. **_I keep running..._**


End file.
